


.

by Chry (hoarhsoyriz)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarhsoyriz/pseuds/Chry
Summary: Hi celi-bi !Since I hadn't time to make a big piece of work I choose to draw two..! There's symbolism because I read your letter and think emotion better come through that way : I hope you'll like them as much as I liked drawing them\o/





	1. .the fourth crow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gsaiyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/gifts).



> Hi celi-bi !
> 
> Since I hadn't time to make a big piece of work I choose to draw two..! There's symbolism because I read your letter and think emotion better come through that way : I hope you'll like them as much as I liked drawing them\o/


	2. .timely fall.




End file.
